Battleship Bay Gift Shop
The Battleship Bay Gift Shop is a souvenir shop located on the said beach area in Columbia. History The gift shop was a popular attraction on the beach, selling various trinkets, toys and Founder-related items, mainly targeted towards children. The gift shop was from an entrepreneur's point of view located in a very strategic place, being the main entrance to the beach, connected to the Upper Boardwalk and the Arcade. The shop owner also provided entertainment in the form of a puppet show for the younger customers. The gift shop housed one of several pump facilities for the simulated ocean of Battleship Bay. Known Sold Items *Lil Miss Columbia Dolls *Lewis Brothers' Fireworks *Monument Tower miniature replicas *Father Comstock Our Prophet Posters *The Columbia Toy Company's Toy Soldiers *Columbian Flag Company Flags *Battleship Bay Liferings *Sailboat Toys *George Washington Gold-Tinted Busts *Founders Marionettes ''BioShock Infinite'' Waking up alone at the beach after falling with the rescued Elizabeth from Monument Island, Booker DeWitt heads of in search of the girl, to pay off his debt by getting her to New York. If Booker tries to enter the Gift Shop set on the east beach, he will be blocked by an ongoing photo shoot of bodybuilders posing with young women. After successfully persuading Elizabeth to leave the dancing at the dusk with him by falsely promising to take her to Paris in The First Lady airship, they head to the now cleared path to the gift shop. They enter the business through the one-way turnstile. Directly after entering, Elizabeth notes the posters of Zachary Hale Comstock on sale and comments on the fact that he is said to be able to see the future. Booker finds this ridiculous and Elizabeth further comments on her distaste for Comstock's appearance. This draws the attention of the nearby shop owner, who questions Elizabeth on the subject, making her uncomfortable, causing Booker and Elizabeth to leave for the Upper Boardwalk. If the duo lingers in the shop, Elizabeth will ensure Booker that she will provide him with medical aid after seeing the state he is in. The Gift Shop The gift shop is fairly small, containing the shop area, a maintenance area, and a gated shut storage. Stairs leading to the Upper Boardwalk and the turnstiles to the beach serve as the shop's entrances and exits. The gift shop has the majority of its products shelved behind or close to the counter, to avoid theft. Liferings are stored by the entrance for quick emergency use, not far from a Lil Miss Columbia display. Comstock posters surround the central loadbearing pole, which are on sale, like many other products in the shop. The Puppet show features an Uncle Sam and a George Washington marionette, which are both sold as part of the Founders Marionette products. The puppet show is operated from an elevated employees only area. This area features a table and chairs, one of them occupied by a Lil Miss Columbia doll. On the table there is a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and some wine glasses lit by candlelight, simulating a romantic dinner, suggesting a strange relationship between the store owner and the doll. The area also features a pair of binoculars, likely used to spy on customers. The maintenance area houses the pumps, which produces Battleship Bay's ocean. The area houses several lootable containers for the player as well as a poker table used by the employees. Gallery ZHCOurProphet.png|''The Comstock poster sold at the shop.'' Poserbattleshipbeach.jpeg|''The photo shoot outside the gift shop.'' BioI Battleship Bay Gift Shop Entrance & Liferings.jpg|''The turnstiles and liferings.'' BioI Battleship Bay Gift Shop Owner.jpg|''The shop owner.'' BioI Battleship Bay Gift Shop Lil Miss Columbia Display.jpg|''A Lil Miss Columbia display.'' BioI Battleship Bay Gift Shop Maintenance 1.jpg|''The pumps in the maintenance.'' BioI Battleship Bay Gift Shop Maintenance 2.jpg|''A poker game left on hold.'' Category:Battleship Bay Category:Columbia Businesses